


Is it Working

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [54]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Kirk is trying to woo him, M/M, Personal Challenge, Spock is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt- “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”Or: Kirk plans to court Spock are going well. Or at least that’s what he thinks until he get’s confronted about it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 79





	Is it Working

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of 100 Day Challenge, I rated this M because it might be thought of as dubcon.

Jim glances up in surprise when Spock enters his study unannounced. Usually the man knocks or calls out “Coming in!” before actually entering.

“Is something the matter Spock?” He asks tentatively,

“Yes. This must stop immediately.” Spock says, “The gift giving. The small tokens of great monetary value you must stop giving them to me! It is not my birthday or anywhere near a Earth Holiday that requires gifts and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Really?” Kirk trying to play dumb but then he can’t help opening his mouth and giving up the game, “So is it working the seducing I mean?”

Spock makes a small noise and then leaves. 

Jim bites his lip. Spock didn’t deny or say to continue. So Jim thinks. He’ll continue to court the Vulcan. It just won’t be with gifts. It’ll be with something else.


End file.
